1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a convertible fishing lure assembly including at least one body section having an elongated channel dimensioned and configured to removably receive a securing member therein and, in at least one embodiment, at least one body section comprises an elongated channel dimensioned and configured to further removably receive a sleeve therein. At least a portion of the elongated securing member extends outwardly from opposite ends of the channel of the body section, and a preselected tackle component is selectively and replaceably attached to at least each of said outwardly extending ends, thereby facilitating the quick and efficient conversion of the structure, performance characteristics and/or appearance of the fishing lure assembly to accommodate the conditions and/or environment in which the fishing lure assembly is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishing lures are commercially available in an extremely large variety of sizes, shapes, structures and appearances and are typically manufactured to display certain performance characteristics when used. By way of example, many lures, such as, but not limited to, those lures used by commercial and recreational fishermen for in-line trolling, are structured to be slidably mounted on a leader which is connected to the fishing line. One or more hook assemblies are connected to the fishing line at the trailing end of the fishing lure utilizing any of plurality of fishing tackle components, such as snaps, swivels, etc., which may be disposed and structured to connect the hook assembly to the leader rather than directly to the body of the lure. The size and position of such connecting tackle components allow them to be used as stops to prevent the lures from sliding off the leaders and to prevent the leaders from being twisted. Therefore, when used, drag forces applied to the hook by a hooked fish is transferred directly from the hook to the leader/fishing line, and the lure does not absorb the force of the fish. In addition, in-line trolling lures of the type generally set forth herein frequently exhibit a free spinning or rotating feature about the supporting leader, wherein such spinning or rotation may add to the attraction of the targeted fish.
When using this type of in-line trolling lure, as well as a variety of other lure structures intended for different fishing environments, it is often desirable to change various structural features of the lure in order to vary the operational or performance characteristics as well as the appearance thereof. By way of example, it is often desirable to change the color of a lure and/or its trailing skirt to compensate for lighting changes caused by depth or weather, or simply when the lure or skirt becomes worn. In making such changes with conventional or known lure assemblies it is common place to cut or detach the leader just above the hook area so that the lure can be removed and replaced with another lure and/or different components of the existing lure such as the aforementioned skirt. After such replacement or conversion, the hook is then resecured to the leader. Such a procedure, while common place, takes a considerable amount of time, and as set forth above, may require cutting and therefore shortening of the leader, which in turn requires the leader itself to eventually be replaced.
Lure assemblies not primarily intended for in-line trolling, such as crank baits which are primarily designed for casting and retrieval, exhibit similar problems. Further, by way of example, such lure assemblies including a plurality of body portions of different shapes and sizes are known, wherein the body portions are replaceable in order to change the appearance and/or “action” of the lure when in use. However, changing, replacing or otherwise altering any of the various components of such a fishing lure body encompasses a number of same type of problems and disadvantages related to the time consuming difficulties in accomplishing the conversion of in-line trolling lures, as well as presenting additional problems. Such replacement or conversion is particularly troublesome during the harsh conditions frequently encountered by fishermen due to the weather and/or water conditions.
In addition to the above, different fishing tackle components such as attachment eyelets, hooks, diving bills, skirts, etc., are frequently supplied with and are often securely attached to such crank bait type lures for each of a number of specific intended uses. However, it is also a frequent occurrence that fishing tackle components provided with such lures are not the most desirable for all fishing conditions. As a result, hooks or other tackle components which are fixedly secured to the lure cannot be readily altered, thereby requiring the fishermen to either select a different lure, engage in a time consuming custom retrofit on location which may often require specialized tools, such as snap ring pliers, or simply settle for a lure which may not be as effective under the existing fishing conditions. Further, lures having a diving bill integrally attached thereto are rendered useless when the diving bill is damaged or broken, such as frequently happens through normal use, as well as through improper storage, i.e., when such a lure is stored together loose with other lures or tackle components.
Moreover, such lure assemblies typically have the hook assemblies permanently secured thereto which often results in the inadvertent “hooking” of a fishermen or other individual handling the lure, especially during transport of the lure to and from a fishing site. Further, fisherman must now often entrust a collection of expensive lures to the “checked baggage” handlers in an airport, seaport, etc., as constraints on travel continue to be implemented around the world.
In addition, a separate enclosure or container for each lure is desirable in order to prevent the hooks of one lure from becoming entangled with the hooks of other lures during storage and/or transport. As a result, the space requirement to store even a modest number of individual lures can be quite large, which is burdensome when a fisherman desires to bring a number of lures to a fishing site and/or otherwise transport or store the same. The requirement for such a large storage space is evidenced by the commercial availability of extremely large, compartmentalized tackle boxes structured to provide sufficient storage area for a variety of different lures and containers of the type set forth above.
Accordingly there is a significant and recognized need in the area of fishing lures for a convertible fishing lure assembly which is structured to permit quick and easy replacement of a plurality of different tackle components. Further, the need exists for lure assembly which permit a plurality of hooks and other tackle components to be quickly and easily removed from and attached to a lure body, such that the tackle components may be stored and/or transported separately from the lure bodies, thereby greatly reducing the space requirement to store and/or transport a plurality of lures. Such a proposed convertible lure assembly, while being structured to facilitate the conversion of the structure, performance characteristics, appearance, etc., should also be structured to operate in a stable manner. As such, the lure body should be maintained in a specific, operative orientation and be prevented from spinning, twisting or rotating during fishing. Further, such a convertible lure assembly should not be allowed to freely slide along the leader or fishing line.
In order to accomplish the foregoing structural and operational characteristics, such a convertible fishing lure assembly should also facilitate the interconnection of the leader or fishing line to a hook assembly thereby allowing the force of a fish strike and/or the force of a hooked and fighting fish to be absorbed primarily by the leader and/or fishing line rather than the body of the convertible lure assembly itself. In addition, the unique structural and operative characteristics of such a convertible lure assembly should demonstrate sufficient versatility such that a lure assembly incorporating the aforementioned structural and operational characteristics may be used in trolling or non-trolling configurations, as may be required.